Crazy Angel
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Songfic to KH's "My Crazy Angel", for rocklifedude. Set in the final battle; not DH compliant. DMHP - Harry is his crazy angel.


Dislaimer: Ahahaa. Yes. Harry Potter. Not Mine. No, it really isn't.  
Um. Yeah. This is gay story. If you're offended...um. Leave.  
The song is "My Crazy Angel" by Kill Hannah. (I'm sorry to any Hannah's out there. It is a mean name, isn't it? But I didn't make it.) It's very good.  
Dedicated with many apologies and much love to rocklifedude.

Also, it's set in the final battle and ignores DH. HA.

* * *

_(So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?)_

Oh, what indeed.  
_  
It's serious  
I've got to find you when I start to feel this way,_

God, he needed him, he had to be with him, he had to see him, he needed his heart back again. He had to find him. He couldn't be like this._  
_

_You mesmerize me all the time..  
And I'll hold on 'til tonight,_

But the words that shadowed across his lips aren't true anymore, he can't hold on, he won't be fine, this isn't going to work. Does he think, for even a second, Draco will leave him? Does he think that sounds and letters of "I Promise, I'll stay safe,," mean anything to a Slytherin?_  
_

_But that's too long,_

He's going insane and being torn apart by erratic heart-beats, pounding in his head. **Harry, Harry, Harry. **His Harry, out there, on the battlefield, bleeding, dying, unable to save himself. Alone and crying without Draco beside him._  
_

_'Cause you're an angel  
Ah-oh, You're an angel  
My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel._

He runs, and passes the mayhem and carnage and, most of all, the blood. The fallen comrades and enemies alike are the same. They're dying. And all he needs is his crazy angel, his light, his saviour, his other half, his Harry.

_So serious I've got to take you home again tonight  
'cause right now you paralyze me with your smile_

And suddenly, he is paralyzed, because there he is. His blood freezes in his veins and Harry's smiling at some child, helping her, handing her a Portkey and saving her. His awful broken smile is carved into Draco as the most painful thing he's ever seen, worse than a hundred Crucio's or that Secumsempra.

_As your wings discard their feathers on the ground_

He sees it now, Harry plucking his wings and destroying his flight, just to give others one feather, and the distant dream of flight. Everywhere he goes, everything he does, Draco can't help but adore. Whether it's his stupid nobility in real life, or his idiotic chiveralry to Draco, or his modest blush or his nervous smile, or, or- Oh, but Draco loves him.

_I see a halo, ah-oh, up above you_

It's true, Harry shines. It's like there's a radiating glow that's somehow seeped onto Draco and made him soppy and crazy and in love.

_My crazy angel,_

_My crazy angel  
_

He rushes over there and grabs him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his feet, kissing his forehead and cheek and nose and eyelids and, finally, his mouth. Kissing him so deeply that he's sure they'll stay like this forever, and he's sure that's all he wants right now.  
_  
I hold on so hard  
And pray that I won't say something wrong_

He pulls back eventually and sees the tear struggling down Harry's cheek, and the wobbly smile, and he doesn't know what to say. So he holds him and kisses him again and then just looks at him.

_I look at the stars  
And dream that the universe was ours  
My crazy angel_

He says nothing, talking with his heart and sure Harry will hear. He links their hands, kisses the corner of his mouth, and is ready to die- for, _with_ his crazy angel. 

_**(So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?)**_

Well, it was a toss-up between not buying that gorgeous shirt the other day, and falling in love with Harry Bloody Potter.

I hold on so hard 

What was happening?  
_  
And pray that I won't say something wrong_

There's screams, light, blurs, and all that's real is his sweaty grip on Harry's hand.  
_  
I look at the stars_

He did, at that moment. He looked up at the sky and saw them, crying down upon him.  
_  
And dream that the universe was ours_

Could it be? Would it be? Should it be? His and Harry's. Their universe, their own, their life. No Voldemort, no war, nothing- just the two of them.  
_  
It won't ever stop_

Oh, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't end with this. There would be Death Eaters and Dark Magic and messed-up fate that Harry would tackle for the rest of his life, and love doing so. With Draco by his side. Because Harry was going to live. He was going to live. He had to.

_My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel_

Then there's the two words, and the flash, and his hand is still linked with Harry's, and it's over.

Not really.

But it's over for now, with Death and Fate and Love and all sorts of important words that would merit capital letters.

And with His Crazy Angel.


End file.
